The purpose of this study is to investigate the long-run well-being of the world's human population and the short-run economic effects of policies designed to enhance that well-being using mathematical models of hypothetical and highly simplified dynamic world systems (DWSs). Long-run well-being is defined in terms of population, survival, nutritional standards, material affluence and environmental quality. Short-run effects include changes in employment, material consumption and general price levels.